


未分化

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 童车⚠️abo 罗路
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 26罗X13路未成年⚠️ 童车⚠️  腿交非典型abo a发情期
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 92





	未分化

**Author's Note:**

> 26罗X13路
> 
> 未成年⚠️ 童车⚠️ 腿交  
> 非典型abo a发情期

科尔波山的茂密丛林里是野兽们的乐园，除了有两个孱弱的人类幼崽常来挑衅。这本来算不上什么大麻烦，可两个人类幼崽的成长速度实在是快的惊人，前几年还能追得他们乱跑的老虎，现在居然连那个小的都能说打一顿就打一顿，这日子是越来越不好过了。

昨天刚被修理了的老虎正在附近觅食，草丛中一个昏迷的人类就是很好的一餐。  
“老虎！！！”  
还有些青涩的少年声音响起，不止老虎被吓了一跳，连那个昏迷中的人类都好像被点名一般，下意识地皱了皱眉。是那个小瘟神？！老虎永远忘不了这个声音，凶猛的大猫失去了反抗的勇气，几乎是夹着尾巴逃走了。

“诶？！怎么跑了？老虎，站住……”  
路飞嚷嚷着就要追上去，在踩到那个昏迷人类的前一秒堪堪停下了脚步，  
“哦哦！好险，差一点就踩到了。喂，你怎么在这睡觉啊？”  
男孩蹲下身体打量这个奇怪的男人，然后伸出手拍拍男人的脸颊，  
“喂！快醒醒！不能在这里睡觉，会被吃掉的！”

男人在这这样连续不断的骚扰下终于恢复了一些意识，睫毛微微颤动，双眼睁开，露出锐利的金色瞳孔。睁开眼睛的瞬间男人的气场就大有改变，露出防备冷漠的表情。可当他把视线聚集在路飞脸上时，男人愣了一下，紧接着就像是遇到饲主的大型猛兽，男人几乎是肉眼可见的放松下来，表情也温和了许多，  
“草帽当家的……”  
只是这样说了一句，男人就再度昏迷过去。不过紧锁的眉头终于舒展开来，他现在看起来可比刚才安心多了。意外得到陌生人信任的男孩疑惑地摸了摸自己的草帽，  
“这家伙，认识我？”

无论是否相识，路飞都觉得这个满胸腹纹身的大个子有趣极了，更别说他还有一把比路飞还高的长刀。男孩像是往常对待猎物那样把人扛回了自己的地盘。在达旦之家不远处有两个小木屋，歪歪斜斜的标识着“艾斯之国”和“路飞之国”。男孩先是来到了“艾斯之国”的门口，用手中的长刀推开大门，  
“艾斯！快来看啊！我捡到……”  
房间里一片寂静，路飞在昏暗的木屋环顾四周，然后才猛地想起，艾斯今天和达旦一家去了城里，神神秘秘地不知道要做什么，还故意把路飞扔在家里，平时百试百灵的撒娇也被艾斯的拳头打了回来。

男孩像是被遗弃的小狗，在房间里转了好几圈，这才闷闷不乐地回到了“路飞之国”。肩上的男人被放在木制的地板上，头上毛茸茸的斑点帽子也滚落下来。男孩盘腿坐在男人身边，低头打量，他的脸颊似乎比刚才见到时要红了许多，表情也痛苦起来。男孩学着艾斯那样伸出手掌贴到男人的额头，  
“呜哇！好烫！”

似乎比起自己的体温男孩手掌更低的温度让男人感到舒适，他捉住了男孩的手腕，把脸颊埋进路飞的手掌里，  
“草帽当家的……”  
炙热的呼吸随着话语一起打在男孩的掌心，路飞痒得咯咯笑起来。熟悉地笑声似乎让男人越发清醒，他伸出手臂熟练地把男孩搂进怀里，腰部稍一用力就翻身压在路飞身上，路飞还来不及挣扎就被男人毫无章法的亲吻压制。

男人的亲吻落在男孩的脸颊和脖颈，露在背心外面的锁骨也没被放过，男人粗硬的胡须扎在路飞的软肉，又痒又痛，总觉得哪里不对的路飞挣扎着推开身上的男人。  
“你干什么啊？！我可不是食物！”  
男孩气鼓鼓地想要从男人怀里挣脱出来。可男人的手臂却收拢地更紧，明明脸上没什么表情，路飞却看出一点委屈的神色来。

罗确实很委屈。作为一个Alpha却因为伴侣Omega的信息素太强而被激活了已经退化的发情期，这简直都要在新世界成为笑柄了。这种已经退化的生理期一点也不稳定，说不定什么时候就会爆发。今天正在和杂鱼海贼交手的红心船长，就突然进入了发情期，强大的Alpha信息素席卷了整片海域，强撑着把杂鱼清理干净，就彻底失去了意识。

罗的信息素到现在还没有彻底爆发，应该是贝波他们给自己注射了紧急抑制剂，但是发情期还是得和自己的Omega结合才能平稳度过。罗头脑还不清醒，看见路飞就以为自己已经被送到了千阳号上了。明明是路飞激活了自己见鬼的发情期，现在却不肯帮他解决吗？

罗把正在挣脱自己的Omega又向怀里搂了搂，一边试探着放出自己的信息素，一边去亲吻路飞的后颈，Omega的信息素能让他好受很多。当亲吻落在过于敏感的后颈时，男孩整个人都激灵了一下，他想起了艾斯对自己的交代，  
“绝对不许别人碰你后颈的腺体。”  
路飞几乎是下意识就出手了，坚硬的手肘击向男人高挺的鼻梁上，听见风声就立刻反应的罗也还是晚了一点，攻击擦着脆弱的鼻梁而过，强烈的痛酸让男人一下就红了眼眶。

罗捂着鼻梁看向气冲冲的路飞，要不是他躲得快，刚才那一下绝对会骨折。疼痛终于让男人抬起眼仔细观察自己的Omega，指责的话还没来得及说出口，罗就看着男孩愣住了。  
眼前的路飞可不是他熟悉的草帽船长，体型缩水了一圈，介于孩子和少年之间，看起来绝不超过15岁。面容稚嫩，手脚像抽条的柳一样细瘦，要不是熟悉的伤疤和草帽，罗简直要怀疑路飞是不是什么时候有了一个私生子。  
“草帽当家的，你又吃什么奇怪的东西了？”  
“你才是吃错东西了吧？！”

发情期的欲火让罗无心和路飞争辩，他只知道眼前的男孩是自己的Omega，他需要路飞。男人发动能力把男孩重新圈进怀里，还没分化的路飞身上没有罗熟悉的信息素味道，男人只能低头舔舐那里敏感的皮肤，聊做替代。路飞更加剧烈地挣扎起来，然后就惊异地发现男人的手掌染上黑色，被困住的双手手腕无论如何都挣扎不开。  
“你惹出来的乱子就应该负责到底，草帽当家的。”  
男人低沉沙哑的声音响在路飞耳边，随着男孩的惊呼，他身下的短裤被男人扯了下来。

“快放开我！”  
十三岁的草帽男孩完全不是罗的对手，所有的反抗都被男人毫不费力地镇压了。男人的手掌隔着单薄的背心揉捏乳肉，指甲隔着布料撩拨软嫩的乳尖。发情期让Alpha格外躁动，像是在宣示领地，罗在路飞身上落下深深浅浅的牙印。轻微的刺痛更加助长了快感，陌生的感受让路飞迷茫，他只觉得自己浑身无力，好像要沉溺在这样奇异地感受中。

罗的手掌顺着男孩柔韧的腰肢抚向下方，揉捏男孩软弹的臀肉，手指在细嫩的会阴处摩擦，常年摆弄手术刀留下的茧子更是让男孩颤抖起来。快感让路飞放弃挣扎，他迷茫地承受着罗带给他的一切。罗不再用武装色禁锢怀里的男孩，握着手腕的手掌顺着胸腹来到路飞青涩的性器，男人娴熟地套弄起来，这立刻让刚进入青春期的男孩品尝到情欲的甜美。

路飞断断续续地发出呻吟，他学着刚才罗对自己做的那样抚弄自己的胸乳，柔软的橡胶手指拉扯自己挺立起的乳尖，隔着布料的磨蹭加重了快感。男孩转过头与高大的男人接吻，唇瓣交缠，热情地回应男人的亲吻。罗略有些粗暴地含吮男孩的唇瓣，勾着他的软舌和自己纠缠，再入侵到男孩的口腔，探索每一处让路飞颤抖的敏感。

路飞的身体短暂地僵硬了一下，紧接着就剧烈喘息起来，罗体贴地加快了手上套弄的速度，男孩哑着嗓子叫了一声，然后就射在男人的手掌里。路飞放软身体依靠在罗的胸膛，男孩细细地喘息着，甚至还没有从这样的快感回过神来。  
罗安抚地亲吻男孩的后颈，忍耐着自己想要咬破路飞腺体的冲动。虽然不知道路飞乱吃什么东西导致年纪变小了，但是还没分化的孩子确实承受不住成年Alpha的标记。保险起见，为了路飞的身体，罗不能做的太过火。

手上的白浊被罗蹭在男孩的两腿之间，男孩结实饱满的大腿还夹着罗的手掌，大腿内侧柔软的皮肤因为精液变得更加滑腻。罗还没恶劣到真的对变成孩子的路飞出手，不过打打擦边球倒是没什么可让死亡外科医生迟疑的。  
忍耐多时的Alpha让男孩用大腿夹住了自己的性器，炙热粗大的性器让路飞惊呼了一声。罗拧了男孩的大腿一下，换来了男孩不满地瞪视，  
“夹紧点，草帽当家的。”  
男人威胁似的轻拍了一下男孩的臀肉，清脆的声音在“路飞之国”响起，  
“要不然我也不介意真的用这里。”

路飞还来不及说什么反驳的话，被发情期折磨许久的Alpha就已经开始抽插起来，男孩柔软的腿间软肉倒是别有风情，滑腻的皮肉在粗大性器的鞭挞下颤抖起来。刚刚释放过的性器被男人压着摩蹭，路飞人耐不住再次发出甜腻的呻吟，男孩青涩的嗓音听起来格外下流。  
男人的手掌重新抚上路飞的胸膛，更加的稚嫩胸乳被蹂躏的泛红，颤巍巍的乳尖也被罗变着花样玩弄，男孩的呻吟都可怜得带上了哭腔，路飞用柔软的手掌拉扯男人的手臂，无力地试图从男人手中逃离。  
“呜呜呜不要了，快放开我！”  
草帽船长极少在情事上服软，这种仿佛真的在欺辱年幼路飞的体验让罗更加兴奋。

小背心被男人拉上去，强迫男孩用嘴叼住，好让混蛋医生更方便地玩弄胸乳，腿间的嫩肉被磨得发红，男孩再次泄出的精液弄脏了自己的胸腹，陌生的情欲让路飞哭叫得嗓音沙哑，现在只能叼着自己的衣服，发出模糊沉闷地呻吟。路飞更加努力地夹紧大腿，希望罗能早点结束对自己的奇怪行为，但是成年Alpha的发情期漫长得可怕，而年幼的草帽船长又实在让人爱不释手。  
瞧瞧他！明明是个新世界强横的大海贼，现在却一副无力反抗，任人摆弄的样子，不只是变得娇小柔软，变得脆弱敏感，他甚至还会在男人怀里泣不成声。十三岁的路飞简直像是个能满足罗所有下流欲望的橡胶娃娃。终于在路飞真的要承受不住之前，罗泄了出来。白浊把男孩弄得更脏了，甚至有一些还溅到了路飞脸上，让那张被眼泪打湿的稚嫩面容看起来更加可怜。

头脑依旧昏沉的Alpha，没有注意到自己的身体正在逐渐变得透明。等罗再度睁开双眼时，发现熟悉的19岁草帽船长正站在自己面前。男人困惑地眨眨眼，  
“你变回来了？草帽当家的。”

至于十三岁的路飞那边？羞于告诉路飞自己是去买Alpha抑制剂的艾斯哥哥终于从城里回来了。还没到“路飞之国”艾斯就发觉了不对，浓郁的陌生Alpha信息素让艾斯像是个被入侵领地的年轻雄狮，他急躁地喊着路飞的名字。直到看见了自己弟弟蜷缩在地板上的狼狈模样，继承自前任海贼王的强大霸王色几乎瞬间席卷了整个科尔波山。

到艾斯出海为止，生活在科尔波山的每一个男性Alpha几乎都被这个愤怒的年轻人追杀过。对男性Alpha的莫名敌意更是成为了火拳的神秘传闻之一。


End file.
